The invention relates to a leg device to be attached to a supporting object as a leg thereof for adjusting a height of the supporting object.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-82881 and Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-311092 have disclosed devices for supporting a supporting object and adjusting a height thereof. The devices include a bolt shaped leg having a ground portion at a lower end thereof and a member having a gear portion for engaging a male screw portion of the bolt shaped leg as a nut member. In the devices, it is necessary to provide at least four members such as a case to be fixed to the supporting object, a member arranged in the case as a nut member, a spring for urging the nut member, and the leg.
A main feature to solve in the invention resides in that a number of members for forming a leg device is effectively reduced, and the leg device is properly constructed.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.